Electric cam phasers can be used in an internal combustion engine for varying the phase angle between a driven camshaft and a driving crankshaft of the associated engine in order to vary valve open and/or closing timing. Known electric cam phasers can include a magnetic clutch with a helical spline mechanism and two state cycloid gear reducing, which requires continuous power to maintain position of the camshaft. Known electric cam phasers can also include a brushless direct current (DC) motor driven at the speed of the cam to maintain position, and to change speed while spinning, constantly consuming power. Electric cam phasers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,352; U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,837; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,859.